<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночные чтения by pestraya_lenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290851">Ночные чтения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta'>pestraya_lenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pestraya_lenta/pseuds/pestraya_lenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночные чтения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Давай, что там у тебя за срочная и ужасно важная проблема? — Кроули даже не особо пытался скрыть любопытство.</p>
<p>— Сюда, — Азирафаэль торопливо зашагал в маленькую комнатку на задворках своего магазинчика, подталкивая Кроули перед собой.</p>
<p>— Эй, да иду я, иду!</p>
<p>— В общем — вот, — Азирафаэль торжественно указал на что-то, обернутое в темный, засаленный холст. Не просто «что-то», понял Кроули. Книгу.</p>
<p>— И?</p>
<p>— Ох, дорогой мой, это не «и», это древнейший манускрипт, я охотился за ним больше ста лет, и вот наконец как раз сегодня, совершенно чудом... Хотя опустим подробности, — Азирафаэль вдруг смутился, и Кроули хмыкнул, подозревая, что у чуда был вполне конкретный автор, немного — или не немного — превысивший свои полномочия. — Важно, что он наконец-то у меня! И я полагаю, что эта книга защищена особым образом, и хотя бы в первый раз открыть ее должен...</p>
<p>— Демон?</p>
<p>— Ну во всяком случае не ангел.</p>
<p>— Азирафаэль, — от удивления Кроули даже обратился к нему по имени, — ты посреди ночи прислал мне сообщение «Срочно приезжай. Это очень важно» только для того, чтобы я почитал тебе на ночь древний манускрипт, полный черной магии? Ангел, ты в своем уме?</p>
<p>— Кроули, не тяни время, — рассердился Азирафаэль. — Просто открой наконец книгу и начни читать!</p>
<p>— Ох же ж. Притуши нимб, тут и так светло. Читаю.</p>
<p>Несколько минут ушло на аккуратное — пожалуй, излишне аккуратное! — разворачивание холста, цоканье языком и одобрительное покачивание головой («Ах, какая обложка, слушай, ангел, это же настоящая человеческая кожа, да ещё такой хорошей выделки!..» — «Дорогой мой, прошу тебя, быстрее!» — «Нет, такое удовольствие ее касаться, если бы ты только знал!» — «Кроули!» — «Хорошо, хорошо, не хлопай крыльями. Итак...»).</p>
<p>— Итак... — Кроули с каменным выражением лица перевернул несколько пожелтевших от времени, ломких страниц, делая вид, что не замечает заламывающего руки Азирафаэля. — Ох, ангел, ну и книгу ты раздобыл.</p>
<p>— Да что там такое?!</p>
<p>— «Девицу для ритуалов выбирай непорочную, и девства ее лишай резко, дабы силой напитаться досыта. Особо хороши ритуалы совместные...» О, да тут ещё картинки есть! Ангел, тут совместный ритуал предполагает засовывание в деву сразу четырех членов. Нет, куда одновременно вставить три, я представляю, хотя это технически неудобно. Но четыре?.. Всё-таки фантазия у людей... А ты как думаешь? Куда четвертый? — Кроули поднял голову и воззрился на ангела.</p>
<p>— Просто читай дальше! — Азирафаэль уже стал пунцовым от смущения, но по-прежнему был полон решимости ознакомиться с содержимым до конца.</p>
<p>Кроули вновь уткнулся в книгу.</p>
<p>— «Свечи для ритуалов диавольских подобает использовать из человеческого сала, ибо угодно ему...» Да ну, чушь. Ему вообще-то совершенно похер, из чего те свечи. Лампочкам разве что удивится... А, — Кроули перелистнул несколько страниц. — Вот ещё хорошо. «Как воспользоваться мужем исправно, дабы толк и удовольствие получить наивысшие, а также делу сатанинскому послужить елико возможно...» Так-так, с описаниями бедновато, зато какие иллюстрации!.. Ангел, чтоб ты знал — мужа нужно пользовать сначала в рот, потом в анус, если... хм... пользователь один, и сразу в оба отверстия, если два. Хотя тут целая очередь изображена. Слушай, а вот этот совет ты сейчас не хочешь опробовать? Там через две улицы в пабе мужей — как грязи, на любой вкус. Я, так и быть, поспособствую... Эй!</p>
<p>Чему он поспособствует, Кроули договорить не успел: книгу самым решительным образом выхватили из его рук. Азирафаэль широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на страницу, ресницы его подрагивали.</p>
<p>Кроули начал медленно пятиться от стола. </p>
<p>— Но здесь нет никаких... Кроули! Кроули, ты... ты... демон!</p>
<p>— Тоже мне открытие, — захохотал Кроули, уже успевший добраться до основного зала магазина и справедливо полагавший, что среди драгоценных книг Азирафаэля ему ничего не угрожает.</p>
<p>— И никаких свечей, никаких... Кроули!</p>
<p>— Да что ты заладил? У меня только-только фантазия разыгралась, если бы ты меня не прервал, я бы тебе и не такое рассказал... — При виде красного от гнева Азирафаэля хихикающий Кроули поторопился перебраться поближе к шкафу с особо ценными экспонатами книжной коллекции.</p>
<p>— Я сейчас на тебе выясню, как нужно использовать демона, чтобы послужить делу Добра, а заодно получить некоторое удовольствие!</p>
<p>— Да-а-а? — заинтересовался Кроули. — Ангел, а давай вот прямо сейчас выясним, что нужно делать с демоном — или что должен делать демон, — чтобы доставить удовольствие слуге Господа? Ну, если сразу исключить из эксперимента чтение вслух научно-популярной литературы на оккультные темы...</p>
<p>— А я как раз это хотел предложить, — буркнул Азирафаэль. Он явно начал отходить. </p>
<p>— А, архангелы побери все эти манускрипты. Там двести страниц неудобочитаемым готическим шрифтом о том, как правильно изгонять демонов так, чтобы они в процессе посильнее помучились. Ты правда думаешь, что я хочу читать это? Вслух и с выражением?</p>
<p>— Ну прости. Хотя ты мог просто сказать об этом.</p>
<p>— Ага, три раза. И ты бы все равно меня не услышал.</p>
<p>— Неправда. Неважно. — Азирафаэль шагнул к Кроули, устало обнял. — Пойдем наверх? Прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>— Пойдем.</p>
<p>И лучше побыстрее, пока любовь к книгам об изгнании демонов вновь не взяла верх над любовью к одному вполне конкретному демону.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>